


Can't You Just See It?

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again (2016)
Genre: Gay, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Realationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: Basically a re-writing of the ending and how I think Rocky Horror could keep going. This is based from the tribute rather than the original but the original is unreplacable.





	

Frank had seduced everyone. Columbia stopped her nagging, Rocky relaized everyone wants a piece of the creation, Brad realized that maybe Guys can be as hot as girls, Janet found her hidden lust. They just finished the number and all fell on the ground just like Brad and Janet witnessed earlier from the "Time Warp" dance. Hey gave themselves over to absolute please and there was no going back on it now. Brad noticed how right it felt when e and Rocky kissed and groped each other. Columbia finally got with Frank and Janet discovered how woman can get in their rather then men.  
While dancing they Frank did not realize Riff Raff and Magenta in the audience making out, loudly and clapping for Frank. Rocky jumped in Brads arms as Frank sighed and realized that Janet was more her type. Columbia figured since Frank didn't want her she could always be with Magenta and Riff Raff. She jumped off the stage and joined them as they ran off to the elevator off to a room.  
"Since the rain is still coming fast you may stay the night but YOU!" Frank pointed at Janet," You come here". Janet stumbled over to Frank expecting to be slapped once more or hit. Instead of being slapped Frank passionately made out with her and guided her to the elevator. "Brad, Rocky, you both may consummate tonight. Rocky you are released of duty" as Rocky tilted his head as growled as he was confused. "Going down, get ready Janet!"  
"Oh FRANK! I wanna feel dirty!" Janet moaned as the elevator headed down to the rooms.  
"Umm so... hey Rocky. Umm want to have inter course?" Brad stuttered to ask.  
"..............." Rocky just stared at him in wonder shaking his head at him and agreeing. That night so many moans where heard through the halls.  
The sun seemed to come out fast but it had to eventually. Janet groaned as she started aging conciousness and figured she and Frank fucked, hardly. She nudged Frank and encouraged that they head down. The rest of the group was already there as Riff Raff and Magent yelled at each other  
" I TOLD YOU TO CANCELL THE PLANS YOU IDIOT!" Magenta screamed at Riff Raff  
" SO JTS SUDDENLY MY FAULT?!" Riff Raff argued with her.  
What are you two idiots arguing about?!" Frank yelled at them as if they were children.  
"Master, we may have set plans to return back to Transsexual Transylvania hehe.." Riff Raff spat out as Frank slapped him. "Mercy Master! We were frustrated and wanted to return home. Now we realize our mistake and want to stay here on earth with Columbia and Brad and Janet." Riff pleaded for forgiveness.  
"You are forgiven but we must get everything before the castle leaves. HURRY!" Frank shouted as Raff Raff, Magenta and Columbia scrambled and grabbed stuff including pictures and clothes. Frank grabbed her cape and a few dresses and clothed as Riff grabbed his medical tools and guitar. Magenta grabbed some clothes for the group including Brad and Janet's now dry clothes from last night. Columbia grabbed a photo of Eddie, her Disney ears and some money she probably stole. No one realized that Dr. Scott left a note saying he left home and was ready to take on the world like this and promised not to blab Frank out. Brad and Janet and Rocky wondered what everyone was doing and got confused.  
"Wait what is happening??" Brad asked assertively as Eocky hid behind him and eyed his ass.  
"The castle isn't set to transcend back to our home planet and everything in the castle will be transported. We need to leave immediately. " The ground started to shake and the ceiling started to crumble. The group left the castle immediately as the castle started to fall apart and break down fastly. Frank looked shocked as she realized her beautiful castle was gone. All the memories, the time spent building Rocky and seducing people. The murders and cutting of skin. The lavish outfits and costume changes.  
The group left the scene and found Brad and Janet's broken car and Riff Raff spruced up the wheel dealing some air had gotten out. They out the excessive stuff in the back Andy tied some on the top and it barley fit as Magenta threw away a suitcase containing Rockys workout equipment. They headed off to an unknown location, well not unknown to Brad and Janet. They stopped at a small yet nice looking house.  
"Well fellas, this is Janet's and mines house!" Brad informed the group as Frank looked so done with everything.  
"Well this will have to do for now I guess." Frank mumbled as she brought her clothes and luggage inside the small house. Brad rushes to unlock it to let's her in. The group looked around at all the photos around and the rooms. Brad and Janet only had one extra bed room. Brad and Janet argued over who would sleep where.  
"Well I was the one that slept first!" Janet argued saying she and Frank should get the master bedroom. Riff, Magneta and Columbia all get the second bedroom. Brad decided to let Frank and Janet get the bed because ladies first of course. He and Rocky agreed to sleep in the living room realizing that so much stuff will happen in that house before they upgrade. Oh boy, this strange journey was jut beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment and I'll listen to request, most of them.


End file.
